Forever Yours
by Mistress Sakura-hime
Summary: Summary inside. Please Read & Review, Thank you...! Pairing: Kaito x Lucia


Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody

**Forever Yours**

_Written by:_

_The Dream Eater_

**--**

**Summary:**_ Kaito lost Lucia and now he will do anything to win her heart again, How did he do it? Well, read the story and find out..._

**--**

Lucia ran out of the classroom, crying, leaving Hanon and Rina behind. Hanon glared at Kaito, who stared in disbelief as he watched Lucia disappear out of the school. Hanon huffed angrily at Kaito, "You Baka! Why did you do that to Lucia-chan?! She _loved _you and you dump her for some… some… American… Skank!" The girl standing next to Kaito glared hatefully at Hanon and said, "It isn't my fault he likes me more then her. Who wouldn't like me? I'm beautiful, smart, talented…" Hanon cut her off with a sarcastic snort and said, "Smart and Talented… MY ASS!" The girl glared hatefully and scornfully towards Hanon again until Rina spoke up and said, icily, "Kaito. What you did is unforgivable. We trusted you with Lucia to take care of her heart and you stomp on it. I hope you're happy with… that… Thing" with that Rina walked out of the class with Hanon following.

Kaito said to the girl, "Hannah. Go away; I need to think things over" Hannah whined, "But… But… Kaito-kun…" She was cut off when she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek and looked at Kaito, who was now gone. Hannah huffed angrily and sat down in the back, rubbing her sore cheek.

-xXx-

Lucia ran into the hotel and up to her room, slamming her door and falling on the bed crying hard. Someone knocked on the door and Lucia shouted, "GO AWAY! I need to be alone!" The person on the other side answered, "Oi, Lucia-chan! This is Hanon, Can we talk?" Lucia shouted back, sitting up and sniffling, "Come in, make sure the door is closed" Hanon came in and took a chair from Lucia's desk and sat on it in front of a sniffling Lucia.

Hanon said, huffing, "Kaito-baka is cruel for dumping you for that… that … THING. You are the first one he loved. I think there is only one thing TO do" Lucia responded with a confused look, "What…?" Hanon replied, placing a hand on Lucia's right shoulder, "… Leave and go back to the ocean where we belong. Mermaids weren't meant to be in love, Lucia-chan. All Humans betray emotions and go for the best thing and leaving you, us in the garbage to be picked up"

Mentally, Lucia agreed with Hanon and said, hugging Hanon tightly, "I agree. Let's go home. I miss everyone. Be sure to inform Karen, Coco, Noel, and Sierra that we are leaving 2 days from now to go home" Hanon smiled sadly and hugged Lucia back and patted her back lightly, whispering, "Good. Good and it is best to forget Kaito-baka and move on" Lucia released Hanon and smiled at her before saying, "I am going to take a nap, alright?" Hanon nodded and walked out of the room to go to sleep, for it was late and they would need their energy.

-xXx-

It was early next morning as Kaito sat at the beach where he first met Lucia as a child and thought, _'What have I done? I am such an ass for dumping Lucia!' _Kaito stared out at the sea and laid back on the sand to stare up at the sky, gritting his teeth, he got up and stared out at the sea on last time before heading towards the jewelry store to buy something for Lucia.

He was looking through the selection and found a gold chained necklace with a pink ruby in the middle and thought, _'Lucia would love this…' _The clerk noticed his interest in the small pendant and asked, "Can I help you sir?" Kaito looked up and replied, "Hai. I would like to purchase this pendant for my girlfriend" The clerk smiled and said, "Ah. Birthday? Make-up Gift?" Kaito answered, looking out the window, "Make-up gift…" The clerk smiled and took the necklace out of the case and put it in a black velvet box tied with a baby pink bow. The clerk asked Kaito, "Who would I make this out to?" Kaito thought for a moment before asking, "Let me write it" The clerk nodded and handed Kaito the pen and card.

Kaito finished and handed the card and pen back to the clerk who put the pen in his pocket. The clerk finished and handed Kaito the case and said, "You don't have to pay Domouto-san. You're parents saved a special reserve incase you needed something like this" Kaito smiled at the clerk and walked out of the store and headed towards Lucia's home slowly.

-xXx-

Lucia was out on the patio, humming softly as the radio played and Hanon came in with a black velvet box tied with a pink bow and placed it on the table in front of Lucia, who asked, staring at the box, "Who is this from? Is it mine?" Hanon responded with a shrug, "I don't know who and Yes. It is yours, I found it on the steps" Lucia nodded in understand and said to Hanon, "Arigatou Hanon-chan. I'll look at it. PRIVATELY" Hanon pouted before heading back inside to pack.

Lucia took the card off of the bow and opened it. The note read: _**Lucia, What can I say? You complete me and I complete you. We are yin and yang. You know what they say, Opposites attract. Please accept this gift from me to you, in hopes that you will love me. Signed: K.D. **_Lucia smiled and thought happily, _'A secret admirer!' _Lucia opened the gift delicately and popped the top of the box open and gasped.

'_How… How… Beautiful…!! But who?!' _Lucia thought, aghast as she took the necklace out of the box and admired the jewelry and placed it around her neck. She looked at the card again and noticed the initials K.D. and gasped mentally, _'Kaito-kun-n?! He got this for me…?! How could I think to leave Kaito like this…!!' _Lucia looked at the clock and sighed, school was just beginning and she was excused to get packing… she wondered how Kaito was taking it.

-xXx-

"Class. I am sorry to inform you that we will be losing 3 special girls in 28 hours time. They are moving back home, so we will wish them good luck by sending them a gift from the entire class" Mitsuki said as he looked sadly at the class. Kaito thought, gritting his teeth angrily, _'No! You can't leave Lucia! You just can't…!' _He looked out of the window and saw a familiar girl standing in the courtyard waving up at him and turned back to class and asked, "Mitsuki-sensei. I got to use the bathroom, May I go?" Mitsuki responded with a, "Yes, Go ahead Domouto-kun" and with that he picks up his things and rushes out of the room leaving a fuming Hannah behind.

"Lucia! Lucia!" Kaito called as he ran to the girl, who turned to him and smiled, "Ohayou Kaito! Daijoubu?" Kaito said, grabbing Lucia's hand, leading her away from the crowd of the windows, "Come on, Let's talk" Lucia followed with a smile.

-xXx-

Kaito held Lucia tightly, who returned the embrace. Kaito whispered, holding her tight, "Don't leave me Lucia… Don't leave me!" Lucia smiled and giggled gently and replied, "I am sorry Kaito. But I have to go back home… I wish I could stay…" Kaito choked back tears that were threatening to leave his eyes and hugged Lucia to him and said, "No, no! I lost my parents once before… my only brother… I don't know if I could stand to loose the person I truly love…!!"

Lucia mentally gasped and thought, _'He…He… Loves-s me…?!' _Lucia smiled and said sadly, "I thought you loved Hannah-san…" Kaito's eyes widened momentarily before he closed his eyes tightly and whispered, desperately, "All a lie. She lied to everyone thinking I dumped you. You see her family is rich and wants the best for their daughter. If I were to break up with her, they threatened to kill the most important person to me. I didn't want that to happen to you, I loved you to much to risk you getting killed… So I went with their wishes and that's why I broke up with you. I only did it to protect you, keep you safe…" Lucia felt tears of joy spring to her eyes and hugged Kaito desperately, who hugged back and whispered soothing words, "It will be okay, my precious mermaid princess-sama… I won't let anyone touch you…"

Hannah stood behind the building near where Kaito and Lucia were and her tears running down her face. She thought, sadly, _'I guess Kaito-kun is happier with Lucia-san… Maybe I should tell mommy and daddy that I don't love Kaito-kun anymore… do what's best for her and … Myself…' _With that she left to tell her parents of the news.

Kaito and Lucia let go of each other and Kaito leaned in and captured Lucia's lips in a passionate kiss and Lucia kissed back, just as passionately. They broke the kiss and Kaito smiled at Lucia as he trailed his hand towards the necklace and said, "You like my gift, Eh, Lucia?" Lucia nodded and lead Kaito back to the school to tell their teacher they wouldn't be moving after all and then after that, to tell Hanon and Crew the good news.

-xXx-

"Daddy, Please. I would like for Kaito-kun to be happy with the woman he loves" begged Hannah as she kneeled before her father, who sighed wearily and replied, "I thought he loved you, Hannah?" Hannah replied, shaking her head, "He loves the woman he loved for all his life…" Her father sighed again, "If that will make you happy, Then I will allow it" Hannah smiled and hugged her father tightly, who returned the hug and Hannah skipped out of the room, happy.

Her heart felt light and she felt fine and didn't mind that Kaito wasn't hers, but somehow she accepted it and her maid, Rachel, asked, "Miss?" Hannah smiled and said, "What is it, Rachel?" Rachel smiled and shook her head. Hannah looked out the window, a blissful look on her face.

-xXx-

Lucia knocked on the door of the hotel and Nikora popped her head out and asked, irritated, "Lucia! It's about…" Lucia's smile told Nikora everything and Nikora shook her head and smiled, "You baka. Come on in you two" Lucia took Kaito's hand and the three of them walked inside.

"WHAT?! You made up… but-t… how-w-w…?!" Hanon and Karen stuttered. Lucia smiled and raised the necklace from inside her shirt to show everyone. Hanon gasped and said, "HOW CUTE…!!" Karen's eyes gleamed as she observed the jewel. Lucia sweat dropped mentally at her friend's stupidity and said, "Ano… There is more to the story… Hanon-chan… Karen-chan…" Then four voices said in unison, "We know the whole story, Lucia-chan" Hanon, Karen, Lucia, Kaito, Nikora, and Taki turned to the other four Mermaid Princesses and Karen asked her sister, Noel, "What?! You mean you know the whole story? TELL US NOW….!! Please…?"

Noel sweat dropped as she sat down next to Hanon. Coco, Rina, and Sierra sat down in random spots and they explained the whole situation and Rina handed Lucia a letter and said, "It's from that Hannah girl. She asked me to give it to you two" Lucia took the letter and opened it. She began to read it out loud:

--

_**Dear Lucia-san, Kaito-san, and Friends:**_

_I am terribly sorry for causing trouble. I know now that I am a misfit and Kaito-san's heart truly belongs to Lucia-san and I wish you two happiness from the bottom of my heart. I will be going back to America in a week, I will miss you all and hope that you all have the heart to forgive me. Especially you Kaito-san, Lucia-san, I didn't want to cause you two pain, I just wanted to do what made my papa happy, but he seen the errors of his ways and let me make my own choice. _

_Please be happy for my sake and that's all I can say. I have to go now, see you and hope you forgive me!_

_Signed: Hannah R. _

_--_

They all smiled and Lucia and Kaito smiled at one another and Lucia whispered, "You're forgiven, Hannah-san and good luck" With that she kissed Kaito lightly on the lips. Kaito smiled into the chaste kiss and leaned in more and cupped the side of her face, deepening the kiss. Not wanting to disturb the two, the group slipped out of the room to let them have their privacy, all very happy to not go home…

… And stay in the place they grew to love.

**--**

_4 years later…_

"Momma, Momma!" Shouted a young girl with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes as she gripped her mother's skirt. The woman with caramel brown hair looked down at her 2 year old daughter, Kara, and asked, "Yes, Kara-chan?" Kara giggled and took her mother's finger by jumping up and grabbing her pointer. Kara led her mother to the ocean.

Once there, Kara stopped and her mother spotted her husband, Kaito surfing and she smiled fondly and asked her daughter, while watching Kaito, "What did you want to show me, sweetie?"

Kara smiled and ran into the water and she turned into her mermaid form, which was a light purple and swam towards her father, who picked her up and held her above his head as he surfed and Kara giggled happily and clapped her hands. Lucia giggled softly and watched them.

Kaito surfed to the shore and saw his wife waiting there. He smiled, "Oyamasu, Lucia-chan" Lucia responded back with a smile, "Oyamasu, Kaito-kun. Why are you out here so late at night?" Kaito smirked slightly and responded, "You know I can't resist the call of the waves, Lucia" Kara watched intently between her parents talking and giggled and turned away as they kissed each other lightly on the lips.

The two broke apart and Kaito picked up his daughter and placed Kara on her shoulders and took his wife's hand and lead them back to the house, leaving his surf board behind.

-xXx-

Kaito and Lucia were in the bed, Kaito embracing his wife tightly to him and covering her hand with his over the curve of her belly and rocked her gently. Lucia looked up at her husband and smiled.

Lucia said, "Kaito-kun…" Kaito answered, looking out the window, "Hmm?" Lucia responded, "Remember on our wedding night… I said those words to you…" Kaito thought for a moment before replying, "Hai, I do, Why?"

Lucia smiled and said, "Forever yours… I am yours forever…Kaito-kun, now and forever" Kaito smiled and held onto his wife tightly and both fell into a gentle sleep, ready to take on any challenges the future may hold.

The End…Or is it?

**--**

**Chou Tsubasa: **My first Mermaid Melody story and I am proud of it to say the least! Almost 6 pages and over 2600 words! YATTA! Here are some translations… Review Please…!!

**Baka: Idiot**

**Oi: Hey**

**Hai: Yes**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Sensei: Teacher**

**Ohayou: Good Morning**

**Daijoubu: How are you?**

**Ano: Uhm…**

**Oyamasu: Good Evening**


End file.
